


Lord Of The Valley

by elrondhalfelven



Series: Of Elrond Peredhel [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Rivendell | Imladris, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrondhalfelven/pseuds/elrondhalfelven
Summary: Though Elrond was not at all certain if these guests would hurriedly stumble upon his doorstep alive, the table was set regardless.
Series: Of Elrond Peredhel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185962
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Lord Of The Valley

The varnished mahogany table that lay before him was adorned with the most finely woven tablecloth and brass tupperware of the First Age, likely more archaic then those swords he had entitled fancifully to please his last house guests. Aimlessly twirling a fork between a slender forefinger and thumb, Elrond pondered over what he could name this piece of cutlery; Goblin-weaver this time, perhaps? They were not the same company as before after all, they would never know. Nay, one who had seen three ages in the West of the world had an imagination more expansive than that.

From afar, a distinctive tra-la-la-lallying embedded itself within his musings. Ah, splendid. The choir had begun to ready themselves for their greeting ensemble; not that they needed such practice, Elrond noted. It was the only song that they had sung since 1701 of the First Age- he would know, for it was he who had first uttered the nonsense. Verily, he was exceptionally drunk at the time, but every word that he spoke his people took as wisdom borne of his vast intellect and thus the tune had entwined itself in their charming- albeit perhaps slightly simple (thanks be that his wife could not read his thoughts)- minds.

Elrond did not know if these guests would hurriedly stumble upon his doorstep alive, but the table was set regardless because honestly, did he ever?


End file.
